Fell in love with a girl
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Cinco años más tarde de la batalla contra la tribu de Fuego, Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph se vuelven a reunir bajo una sorprendente noticia. Quién define los límites de qué es lo correcto?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro: Solía ver esta serie con mi hermano, pero vi un capítulo que me llamó mucho la atención. Entonces decidí hacer una historia con Toph de protagonista. No he visto todos los capítulos pero tengo una idea general, no sé como terminará así que no le he puesto mucho énfasis - en realidad, nada xD - a la inminente batalla contra la nación del fuego. El contexto es aprox cino años después de aquella batalla, donde Toph tendrá 18 años.

Una historia romántica - siii soy sentimental TuT - entre personajes que no se ve mucho, y que a mí me gustan :3

Ustedes saben: los personajes no son míos, sin fines de lucro, etc

Sin más, la historia: espero a que la disfruten tanto como yo:)

* * *

Le había pasado una vez, pero se juraba a si misma no volver a repetirlo. 

Había escondido su verdadera vida de sus padres por un largo tiempo, podía hacer lo mismo con unos inútiles sentimientos. Era una niña, y ella lo sabía tan bien! Pero su voluntad iba mucho más allá de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar.

Así pasó el tiempo, finalmente la batalla contra la nación del fuego había llegado y ella, inútil, se había tenido que encargar de la escoria del ejercito. Con el avatar era suficiente.

Y cuando Aang derrotaba al general, con la sutil ayuda de Zukko, la calma volvía a los corazones de los seres vivientes. Y sus caminos se separaban, y ella volvía al castillo de sus padres, y ellos dejaban las aventuras como un simple recuerdo agradable a la memoria.

-Adios, Sokka

Él no le había tomado mucha importacia, pues cerca de ahí una mujer vendada se aparecía entre las multitudes. _'Sukki' _la reconoció, entonces ella se sonreía patéticamente a sí misma.

-Adios, Aang, Katara

Con un último cariño a Momo y Upa, se largó sobre un gran deslizamiento de tierra, lejos de los ojos de todos.

Quizás algún día volviese a sentirlos.

* * *

Ella era muy exigente consigo misma. Todos concordaban con ello. 

Desaparecía todas las tardes, llegando siempre a la mañana siguiente, empolvada y cansada.

_-lindo maquillaje - ella había agradecido inocentemente - para ser un payaso_

La sangre le hervía cada vez que recordaba tal escena. En su mente se repetían las voces una y otra vez; y ahora los fines de semana se sometía a intensas sesiones de belleza.

Cinco años después, era la maestra más hermosa y talentosa que sus padres - y el resto del pueblo - jamás llegaron a imaginar.

Seguía ganando todos los torneos tierra, ahora sintiendo las vibraciones del aire. Algo tenía que haber aprendido de Aang, no? Pero no era suficiente.

-debo marcharme

Sus padres no pudieron retenerla, ahora que ya tenía la mayoría de edad, nadie podía obligarla.

-pero, por qué?

Ella pareció pensárselo muy bien antes de responder, y finalmente, con su sonrisa desafiante, encaró a sus padres.

-esta es una tierra de estancamiento - sus padres negaron con la cabeza - ya no tengo nada que aprender aquí

Sus golpes hicieron eco en aquella noche. Por mucho que los guardias le atacasen, no podrían con ella. Y lo sabían.

Las ondas viajaron bajo tierra y llegaron a la planta de sus pies, subieron por sus largas piernas blancas y terminaron en su largo cabello negro, atado a una coleta alta.

El camino estaba despejado.

* * *

-Hey, Katara, puedes venir un momento? 

-qué quieres, Sokka?

Una columna de agua se deslizaba armónicamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el fluido se escabulló de sus manos cuando vio a su hermano llegar con trajes formales

-cuál crees que se ve mejor, éste - colocó frente a sí un traje de lino negro - o éste - un traje azul marino.

-por qué utilizaras esos trajes? Alguna ocación especial?

-Bueno… - sus mejillas se encendieron - pensaba, m…

-anda, suéltalo ya

A él le costó demasiado decirlo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-verás, Katara, creo que estoy listo para hacer de Sukki mi prometida

Ella se atoró con su propia saliva

-descuida, estoy bien - respiró profundamente - estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Sí - sin titubeos, directo, seguro. Era su decición después de todo.

Ella le abrazó fuertemente, él respondió sin dejar de demostrar aquella seguridad. Si miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, Katara supo esconderlas muy bien.

-Yo te apoyaré en lo que hagas, Sokka - _'aun cuando no me paresca lo más certero'_

-Gracias, Katara - eso era todo lo que él necesitaba, ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad - y?

-definitivamente, el negro

Continuará ...

* * *

Los capítulos son cortitos, porque la historia es cortita. Una trama sencilla (emm… trama? xD) y … es linda la pareja. Con tal de que a alguno le guste, soy feliz. Como dicen, en gustos no hay nada escrito. 

Espero que pasen por los reviews y me dejen algún mensaje.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba leyendo la historia y me percaté de algunos errores vergonzosos o//o Mis más sinceras disculpas por aquellos errores! como decición xDDDDDD es que el word no lo leyó 8-) lalala y puse Upa en vez de Appa ¬¬ pero en la tele yo escucho Upa! (o es de los simpsons ?) en fin, mis disculpas, y hagamos como que no pasó xD

Gracias por los reviews y, siguiendo con los cortitos, les dejo el segundo capítulo :) que va dedicado a Mizuhi-chan, por dejar el primer review de esta historia :D

* * *

-Toph? 

Ella solo sonrió al notar la esencia de Aang acercarse rápidamente. Él la había reconocido por el color de sus ojos y sus pies descalzos. Ella, simplemente por su esencia.

-Toph, eres tú?

-claro que soy yo, pies ligeros - ella rió al escuchar las carcajadas de él. Se tensó al recibir uno de sus abrazos, pero luego correspondió alegre. Eran muchos años ya.

-estás muy … diferente, Toph

Ella volvió a reír. Era un completo halago viniendo de Aang, y ella se sintió conforme con sus tortuosas sesiones de belleza. Finalmente, no era un payaso. Y no hallaba la hora de mostrarse frente al trío de ratas.

-gracias - ella se sentó en unas rocas - qué haces aquí, Aang?

-precisamente venía por ti

-que ocurrente eres, Aang, - Momo se acercó a ella receloso - anda, dime la verdad

-es cierto, Katara me ha mandado a llamar - sorpresa - al parecer, hay algo importante en su tribu y ha querido que nosotros estemos presentes - se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Katara - no dijo motivos

A Toph le hubiese gustado ver el rostro de Aang, pero se conformaba con sentir la agradable presencia de su amigo y la voz varonil que provenía de sus cuerdas vocales.

-te dirigías a algún lugar en específico?

-no - él le miró sorprendido - aún me queda mucho por aprender, y no es en mi ciudad donde encuentre aquellas enseñazas

No era la Toph que él conocía, definitivamente.

-aun así, vendrás conmigo?

Se recostó en la roca, el cielo que se dejaba ver entre las copas de los árboles estaba iluminado por las tenues estrellas. No había luna.

Pensó en Katara y en Sokka. Los volvería a ver después de años, decepciones y sacrificios. Suspiró, no quería ver a Sokka. Mucho tiempo había invertido en sacárselo en la cabeza, y si ahora no podía controlarse, terminaría por cometer algún acto de locura.

-no lo sé - finalmente Momo se recostaba sobre su vientre y ella acariciaba la parte sensible detrás de sus orejas

-vamos, pudo haber pasado algo realmente importante

Sus mentes se sincronizaron en pensamientos. Casamientos, hijos, muertes, funerales. Existían muchas cosas importantes en la cuál ellos dos estuviesen involucrados.

-está bien - él dio un saltito alegre - pero antes, deberás contarme lo que has hecho en éste tiempo

-claro que sí, Toph - su espalda tocó el suelo - con mucho gusto.

Appa bostezó cansado. Luego de una larga jornada de búsqueda habían encontrado su objetivo, que ahora conversaba animadamente con el avatar.

Sin embargo, todos los días eran agotadoramente divertidos con Aang.

Y Appa calló rendido al sueño, con Momo en su lomo.

* * *

Caminaron largas millas. A ella no le gustaba volar, y él había optado por seguir sus pasos. 

Le sentía atentamente, su respiración, sus movimientos ligeros, sus jadeos de vez en cuando. A su lado tenía al hombre más fuerte de todas las tribus. _'Por el momento' _sonrió desafiante.

Su aura denotaba una absoluta tranquilidad, contrastando con todo el poder y energía que desataba en batalla.

Debía aprender de él si quería llegar más lejos. Él parecía saberlo, pero no dijo nada.

Entre tramos él le atacaba sin piedad y ella se defendía con uñas y dientes. Pocas veces pararon a descansar y comían entre caminatas rápidas. Era un entrenamiento.

Momo se había cansado de seguirles el paso y reposaba flojo sobre el lomo de Appa, que volaba sobre ellos.

-Estamos llegando!

Gritó entre susurros de las ramas y el viento molesto. A ella se le crisparon los nervios, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Más temprano que tarde le vería.

Sus pies frenaron sus bruscos movimientos, y ella se rindió sobre sus rodillas.

Frente a ellos, un gran río dividía los vastos terrenos. Su caudal provenía de una cascada a lo lejos y, sobre aquel elevado terreno, la ubicación de la tribu de agua. Aang jamás se olvidaría de aquel lugar.

-vamos, Toph - él le miró gracioso - no me digas que ya te has cansado

-jamás!

Su reto le dio las energías que le faltaban, y escaló el muro sin temor a las caídas, a los golpes y a la muerte.

Cuando llegó a la cima sonrió victoriosa, aun cuando Aang hubiese llegado mucho antes que ella, gracias a su habilidad aire.

-ahí está

Y solo unos cuantos kilómetros más al norte, se veían las fumarolas y las copas de las tiendas. El murmullo de los habitantes se hizo más concreto y Aang sujetó de los brazos a Toph, elevándola sobre los aires - contra las patadas e insultos varios de ella - y planeando hasta la posada de la tribu.

Su cuerpo vibró de emoción, desestabilizando el planeador _'cuantos años atrás? Tres?'_

* * *

-Aang! - gritó Katara emocionada - Toph? 

-Hey Katara! - una risa llegó a sus oídos - es qué ya no me reconoces?

Reconocerla? Sí que la reconocía. Sus ojos apagados y sus pies descalzos. Quién no iba a reconocer aquellas características tan propias?

Entonces Katara recordó que alguna vez le dijo que era 'muy linda' y ella se lo había agradecido desde el fondo de su infante corazón, a su modo, claro. Pero lo que veía ahora no se comparaba con la belleza que creía entonces.

-claro que no, tonta - ella la abrazó como nunca - me alegra que hallas venido.

-me alegra saber que no es una tragedia lo que nos condujo aquí

Ella le miró desconcertada y Aang se esfumó en una ráfaga de viento. Negó suavemente y tomó la mano de la mujer, guiándola entre las casas humildes y nómades

-oye, no estoy lisiada, vale?

Entonces ella le soltó y echó a correr al centro del pueblo, siendo seguida por una Toph que había olvidado que los amigos nunca mueren.

Pararon frente a una carpa amplia, donde provenían las marcadas carcajadas de Aang y otras tantas que Katara reconoció como las de su hermano.

-qué hay, Sokka?

Ella saboreó particularmente el momento en que él posó los ojos sobre ella, el pequeño estremecimiento que sufrió llegó a las plantas de los pies de Toph y subió hasta su sonrisa burlona.

-Toph?

Ella rió con gracia. Todos los hombres eran iguales, les creían indefensas e incapaces de cambiar y de superarse. Ilusos. Entonces se acercó hacia ellos, dejándose caer frente a Sokka, al lado de Aang.

Él tuvo que frotarse unas cuantas veces los ojos y soportar las risas de su mejor amigo y de su hermana, incluyendo las risas del objeto de su desconcierto. Debía ser el calor, claro.

Toph apartó unos mechones rebeldes de su cara, aprisionándolos tras su oreja y dejando a la vista sus ojos ciegos, oscurecidos por la propia sombra del lugar.

Él rodó el aro de su dedo anular izquierdo en señal de nerviosismo. Toph y Aang fruncieron el ceño.

-qué tienes en el dedo, Sokka?

-es que no les ha dicho Katara? - ellos negaron con la cabeza - ya veo

Las telas se abrieron nuevamente, y Sukki entró sonriente a la habitación.

-buenas tardes, chicos!

Sus mandíbulas se movieron de lado a lado, acarreando un chirriante sonido con ello, y los bellos de sus brazos se pusieron en punta. Ahí estaba Sukki, sentada al lado de Sokka, tomándole la mano.

Algo estaba mal allí. Faltaba una pieza.

-bueno, muchachos - él carraspeó antes de proseguir - Sukki y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas

* * *

Bueno, me quedó más largo que el primero, pero no les prometo longeva escritura xD después de leerlo o.o no me sentí a gusto con él, pero no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo demasiado :( 

En fin, espero que les guste y si no - ... - ya veremos xD

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento absolutamente contarles que la historia se me ha alargado (mucho!!!) llevo ya muchos capítulos más que los esperados, pero prometo presentarlos más periódicamente - siempre y cuando la U me lo permita T.T. Así que de corta ya no le queda nada a esta historia. Mis disculpas, nuevamente y espero que no les moleste leer un poquito más (:

Bueeeh, aquí el tercer capítulo :3

(: Dedicado a _Bake-tsuki_ y a _Princess Sheccid_ n.n espero que les esté gustando la historia (:

* * *

-buenas noches, Toph 

-buenas noches, Katara

Ella había accedido a dormir en la misma habitación que Katara, en un momento de inconsciencia. Si no hubiese sido porque Aang "amablemente" le golpeó con su tierra control, ella jamás hubiese reaccionado.

No había pensado detenidamente en la palabra_ 'casamiento'_.

La voz de Sokka había llegado a sus oídos como una suave caricia, y ella se había maldecido mil veces por acceder a venir. También había maldecido a Aang otras tantas.

Y luego aquellas oraciones, que respondían a la coherencia semántica y sintáctica, pero no a su propia coherencia. Su teléfono interior marcaba ocupado.

Un olor a incienso fuerte golpeó su nariz. Dentro de aquel lugar se sentía aprisionada, bajo miles de telas que cubrían aquel cielo despejado.

Se escabulló con sigilo. Las vibraciones estaban tranquilas, todos dormían. Todos menos Aang. Y ella rió de la ingenuidad del avatar, ya no caería en sus trampas de aire control.

Hundió sus pies en el agua del río y sus manos sirvieron como antenas. Aang se acercaba, por el noreste, muy lentamente, sobre su planeador. Aquella brisa revoloteada que llegaba a su piel ya no pasaba desapercibida.

-te encontré, Aang

Una pequeña roca agujereó el planeador de avatar, y él calló de bruces al piso.

-qué has hecho! Mi planeador … - el objeto reposaba sobre sus brazos

-ya lo repondremos

Aunque a Aang le pareció que sonaba a muchas personas, omitió el comentario.

Los minutos pasaron rápidos, y Aang se limitó a sentir la compañía de Toph. El agua que masajeaba sus pies permitía que los pensamientos fluyesen como un gran caudal y no se quedasen estancados, transformándose en futuros traumas.

-qué piensas, Toph

Ella no le respondió por mucho tiempo, finalmente, se incorporó y se concentró en él.

-pienso … - él le miró expectante, ante la sonrisa burlona de ella - que deberías estar más alerta!

Una roca de considerables proporciones se estampó contra la espalda del avatar, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

-qué haces?!

Ella solo rió y siguió enviando ataques múltiples, siendo revertidos por los mismos de Aang

-adelante, puedes hacer uso de tus otras habilidades

Toph estaba confiada, y él quería ver hasta dónde había llegado su terca amiga. Ella se limitó a respirar, esperando cualquier ataque. Pasaron varios minutos en que Aang intentó desconcentrarla, con ruidos extraños y ráfagas de viento que no tuvieron efecto alguno.

Finalmente, el aire se humedeció y ella se dobló hacia atrás evitando una columna de agua , que se combinaba con las agujas de tierra y el aire revuelto. Ella aplacó los ataques tierra con sus pies, y con sus manos alcanzó el equilibrio para realizar una danza de evasión de los ataques de Aang, hasta que sintió el calor de las llamas rozarle la piel.

Entonces ella atacó, y la tierra misma se movía a su voluntad y sus piernas intentaban inútilmente desencajar la mandíbula del avatar.

Ella olvidó el casamiento por un momento y al terminar la jornada nocturna, Toph y Aang cayeron agotados al lado del río.

-dormiremos aquí?

-yo no me puedo mover - Toph se rió ante su propia debilidad - y tú?

-claro que sí, soy el avatar - entonces se acomodó un poco más en el vientre de Toph - pero me da pereza

Con las últimas fuerzas elevó el terreno para hacer de sus posiciones un lugar más cómodo y se quedaron dormidos antes de que el nivel del río empezase a bajar.

* * *

El sol se filtró entre los bloques de tierra y cayó directo sobre los ojos de Aang. Él se movió molesto y terminó por desperezarse entre las estrechas paredes. Debajo de él, Toph aún dormía. 

Rió al notar pequeños ronquidos salir de su boca, y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. Manipuló una pequeña burbuja de agua y la dejó caer justo sobre la cara de la mujer.

-qué diablos!

Ante su repentino despertar, se levantó sobresaltada, golpeándose sorpresivamente con los muros de roca.

Aang no pudo hacer más que reír, mientras devolvía las rocas a su lugar de origen.

-qué te ocurre, idiota!!

-buenos días para ti también, Toph

Ella bufó molesta. Golpeó levemente su frente con una roca vaga y se incorporó. Al momento, Katara se acercaba bastante agitada al lugar

-aquí estabas, Toph - intentó regular su respiración - dónde estuviste anoche?

Un simple _'con Aang' _salió de su boca. Miró a Aang, y éste le confirmó con pereza. Ella pareció descolocarse un poco, pero luego forzó su sonrisa inicial.

Sokka estaba afilando su boomerang, mientras miraba perdido la nada, abstraído en sus propias dudas existenciales. Por inercia lo lanzó por los aires, para recibirlo luego en la misma mano.

-cuidado con lo que lanzas, chico listo, le puede llegar a alguien

Se sorprendió de ser interrumpido por Toph. Casi hasta extrañaba sus comentarios sarcásticos y su humor negro. Sin duda, era su aguafiestas favorita.

-a qué se viene esta visita? - aun estaba medio aturdido, y ella logró darse cuenta de ello

-hola? Tu nos invitaste

-ah, si

Ella le miró confundida y luego se tiró al lado de él. Sobre ellos se extendía un cielo carente de nubes. Ya se hacía costumbre verla reposando sobre la tierra caliente.

-no puedo creer que vayas a casarte

-yo tampoco

Ella profirió una carcajada, aun cuando Sokka sonaba más serio que nunca. Sin duda, estaba aun en la luna. Ninguno profirió más sonidos. El silencio se extendió por largos minutos, donde finalmente Sokka se recostó al lado de Toph.

-todavía no usas zapatos? - _'qué pregunta más tonta, felicidades Sokka'_

-claro que no, es mi estilo

Una ráfaga de aire mandó a volar por los aires a Sokka. Toph había alcanzado a esquivarla, preparándose para un nuevo combate contra el avatar.

-Si no te importa, Toph, tomo prestado a Sokka por unos momentos

-adelante

Aang agarró una de las piernas de su amigo y se perdió en el bosque. Tenían mucho que hablar.

* * *

Observó cada partícula de su alrededor. Sentada en la cima de una roca sentía el fluir de energía entre los cuerpos vivos, comenzando y cerrando un ciclo de vida. Su respiración se perdió entre el viento, que fue a parar sobre los cabellos atados de Katara, que a su vez corría de un lado a otro, arrastrada por ella. 

Ella.

Sukki había estado realmente hiperactiva esa semana, planificando esto y aquello, perdida entre los colores de su vestido de novia, arrastrando a Katara con ello. La sonrisa estampada en la cara, los besos furtivos de su novio la mantenían en lo alto de las nubes.

Su amabilidad característica no se había aplacado y a Toph le parecía amablemente enfermizo.

-oye, Sukki - ella movió su pie inquieta - me permites un respiro?

Katara miró en todas direcciones en busca de su inquilina temporal. La encontró en una elevación artificial de tierra, que mostraba la habitada tierra y parte de la tierra baja, separada por la imponente cascada.

Usó su agua control para llegar al nivel de tierra, y ellas se reubicaron facilitándole el paso.

-que hay, Katara?

Sus ojos se deleitaron con la vista y dejó fluir la energía que venía de Toph, por sus propios poros.

-muchas preguntas, Toph - los ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos, ciegos.

-a qué te refieres?

Ella no sabía como explicarlo, así que se calló. Aquella aura rodeó a Toph y recordó haber visto la decepción en sus ojos amables. _'donde estuviste anoche?' _sus propios ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y rió estruendosamente

-Katara, tu .. - ella tuvo que contraer su estómago para evitar las contracciones - tu no creerás que Aang y yo ..

Ella se sonrojó sobrenaturalmente y ocultó su rostro en un gesto reflejo.

-claro que no! - pero su respiración pareció salir con mucha más calma

-claro que sí!

Una masa de agua bañó el cuerpo de Toph, mientras perseguía a Katara por aquél estrecho territorio. Las carcajadas de ambas no se escucharon debido a la altura, pero Aang pudo sentir las vibraciones del aire, y sonrió tranquilo.

-Katara - el estremecimiento que sintió venir de ella comprobó sus propias hipótesis - parece que Aang no pierde el tiempo - y ella recordó aquellos dos años que Aang le había contado. Aquella estadía junto a la Tribu agua, no era una estadía con la tribu agua, propiamente dicho, sino una excusa para prolongar la vista de sus ojos azules. Y la risa volvió a contraer sus pulmones. Casi creía que sobreviviría aquellas tres semanas, si las cosas seguían tal cual.

Su mente maldijo a Aang y su poder de convencimiento, cuando evocó aquellos recuerdos.

-bueno - dijo ella enfadada, siempre sonrojada - y qué sobre lo tuyo

Toph dispuso un largo silencio entre ellas, roto por el murmullo de los habitantes del pueblo y el constante rugir de las aguas cascada abajo.

-lo mío, Katara, tiene sólo una solución - ella carraspeó - y la he llevado a cabo desde hace ya bastante tiempo

La dureza de Toph golpeó la cara y la sensibilidad de Katara. Y aunque la maestra tierra no le creyese, ella comprendía a la perfección sus emociones. La empatía era una de sus cualidades más notorias, y ella decidió que era tiempo de utilizarla.

-sabes, Toph - ella se recostó mirando el despejado cielo - creo que Sukki no me gusta como cuñada..

* * *

Finite (: Y colaborando con la expansión de la comprensión de la tierra, aclaro que aquellas veces en que decimos 'oh! miren! una piedra!!' y nos referimos a una porción de tierra endurecida, decimos mal. Ya que son rocas, no piedras :) Con auspicio de la carrera Geología, linda y bien remunerada xDD

En fin, lo siento por la gente que quería un AangxToph, pero no es :P Tampoco profundizaré la relación de Katara y Aang, pero creo que hay algo muy lindo entre ellos TuT, o por parte de Aang, al menos ¬¬ pero bueh, no es el punto.

Si han disfrutado este capítulo, por favor dejen algún comentario (:

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!


	4. Chapter 4

:) Dedicado a loconexion y G-i-S-a-Y, muchas gracias por sus rw (:

Cap 4.-

La tarde caía sobre el vasto territorio y aquel sentimiento se hacía inminente. Tarde o temprano Sukki hablaría con Toph, por aquel acontecimiento que ella había intentado borrar de su memoria. Pero a quién engañaba, ningún ser mortal, en su sano juicio, estaría ligada del mismo hombre por tanto tiempo. Para su desgracia, ella no caía dentro del grupo de los de 'sano juicio'. Pero Sukki no tenía por qué saberlo.

Las comidas transcurrieron normales, y ella se maravillaba de su propia hipocresía. Aun así, notó las miradas de Aang y Katara sobre su persona y bufó molesta.

Los días transcurrieron con tortuosa normalidad. Ella se sentaba siempre en la cima de su monte artificial, buscando aquel 'no-se-qué' que le había impulsado a dejar su tierra. Y por las tardes se sometía a las batallas clásicas contra Aang.

Muchas veces tubo que tragarse los nudos de garganta, otras tantas controlar sus arranques de furia. Siempre bajo la mirada atenta de las estrellas.

Ella había evadido efectivamente a Sukki, pero parecía estar notando su indisposición al lenguaje.

Ese atardecer, ella tenía sus pies sumergidos en el caudal del río. Y se estremeció al sentir las pisadas de Sukki cerca de su cuerpo.

-hola, Toph

-Sukki, que gusto - ella omitió el sarcasmo natural de su voz - qué tal estás?

Pretendió ser amable, pero ahora ella le contaba lo feliz que giraba su vida en torno al futuro lazo de unión entre ella y Sokka. Intentó bloquear sus oídos, pero no le pareció correcto.

Qué culpa tenía Sukki de que ella hubiese tropezado con una piedra en el camino? Después de todo, era su carga, y en ella Sukki no entraba. Aun así, la mente no puede controlar todos los órganos del cuerpo.

Se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Sokka salir de sus labios. Era una mezcla de miel y limón, que se pintaba de rosa frente a los ojos de Sukki.

Ella creyó escuchar _"Quita esos ojos húmedos de los míos sonrientes" _mientras los burlescos ojos de Sukki se posaban sobre otros tristes y oscuros. Agitó su cabeza, espantando aquellas visiones que no tenían forma.

Ella había parado de hablar.

-no pasa nada - se disculpó ella - decías?

Y ella siguió hablando, estimulada por una inagotable fuente de energías.

-dime, Toph - ella calló por un rato, evocando memorias - tu no sientes nada por Sokka, verdad?

Le pareció cruel. Luego de contarle las maravillas del cielo se percataba de los recuerdos que pronto habían caído sobre su cabeza, como un balde de agua fría.

'_Puedes solo dejar que me ahogue?" _el recuerdo llegó a su cuerpo como un sonrojo fuerte, entonces evitó cambiar su tono de voz, y alentándose a sí misma, le restó importancia.

-claro que no, cómo crees? - ella le puso demasiada efusividad al relato - después de todo, yo era una niña por aquellos tiempos!

Hipócrita.

Sukki dudó por un momento, pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello pues Sokka le llamaba desde una tienda cercana.

-debo irme

Las vibraciones fueron alejándose, hasta llegar al punto que ella denominaba como 'Sokka'

-una niña - suspiró - creo que aun lo soy

* * *

Ella había decidido dormir todas las noches a la intemperie, y aunque Aang se había ofrecido como acompañante nocturno - para escándalos de Katara - ella había rechazado su oferta amablemente. Necesitaba martirizarse en la soledad de la noche, sin compañía. Y Aang respetaba sus decisiones. 

Recordó aquella tarde a solas con Katara. La primera vez en que ella se había imaginado a sus amigos, complementados con las ondas que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Katara era morena, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños. Se ataba el pelo en una coleta baja y le pasaba en estatura por unos cuántos centímetros. Ella permitió incluso que Toph tocara su cara, para hacerse una idea de sus rasgos faciales. Ella se había sonrojado avergonzada, pero recordó que alguien le había dicho alguna vez, que debía mirar por las manos. Pero terca como ella sola, se había negado a practicarlas en personas que no fuera ella.

Después de todo, ella nunca se había fijado en el aspecto externo.

Hasta que Aang, Katara y Sokka se habían aparecido en su vida. '_Especialmente Sokka'_

Los días escurrían rápido entre sus dedos, y por más que se aferrara al día pasado, éste le dejaba sin piedad.

Aang tenía afeitada la cabeza, sus ojos eran grises y, a pesar de tener la misma edad, era más alto que ella. Había descubierto graciosamente que ahora se había dejado crecer la barba en forma de candado. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo imaginárselo hasta sentirlo con sus propias manos.

Las cosquillas invadieron sus manos, una sonrisa esbozó su rostro.

Y Sokka.

Ella nunca tocó su cara, y él nunca hizo nada por dejarse ver a través a la mujer de aquellos ojos acusadoramente ciegos.

Le imaginó como un doble masculino de Katara, tez morena, ojos azules, cabello castaño. Había oído decir que se rapaba la parte inferior de la cabeza, tomándose lo que restaba del cabello en una coleta alta.

Suspiró agotada. Después de todo, era un hombre normal, con capacidades normales y una personalidad común - con una sarta de agregados, claro. Nada especial.

'_Nada especial'_

Y como un susurro llegó a sus oídos la voz de Sokka. Una corriente eléctrica subió por sus huesos, descargándose duramente en su pecho. Era su voz, cargada de sensualidad, fiereza, seguridad, lo que producía tal atracción en ella. Una caricia amarga, un beso mal simulado, una pasión aplastada, que no podía controlar.

Entonces se quedó dormida entre pensamientos armónicos y voces sensuales, que le pertenecían solo a ella.

* * *

Un capítulo cortito y sentimental. Como pueden ver, mayoritariamente se expresa el punto de vista de Toph, y merecía que hablara un poco de sus sentimientos. Después de todo, los no videntes se basan solo de sus otros 4 sentidos y aunque a nosotros nos parezca raro, para ellos es lo más normal :) 

Saludos!!

Se agradecen los comentarios n.n make's me happy xD


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche Sokka sufría de insomnio. Ahora el aromaterapia no había dado resultado, pero Aang parecía disfrutar placenteramente de sus efectos.

Se levantó con sigilo y salió de la tienda. Las noches en aquel lugar eran espectacularmente hermosas.

Cogió una de sus armas para matar el tiempo, se dispuso a un lugar fuera de la aldea.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Toph durmiendo a orillas del río, con los pies en el caudal.

-Oye - acarició suavemente su brazo -Toph

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, encontró a Sokka hincado a su lado, con una mano subiendo y bajando por su brazo. Las vibraciones hicieron bailar sus células y, de un salto, se apartó de él.

-tranquila, chica lista

Ella pareció calmarse un poco, pero aun mantenía su posición defensiva.

-me asustaste

Ella tenía muchas preguntas, pero no dijo nada. Sokka se sentó en el lugar y contempló la luna llena. Recuerdos, personas, labios acudieron a su mente. Pero ahora él ya era un joven mayor.

-por qué me despertaste?

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se sentó a su lado, mientras él encogía sus hombros.

-tenías los pies en el río

Finalmente ella sintió sus pies más fríos que el resto del cuerpo. La respiración de él se mezclaba con la propia y ella intentó dejar sus sentimientos en animación suspendida. Estaba frente a un hombre que le atraía en sobremanera, a la luz de la luna, y que estaba comprometido. Debía utilizar toda su experiencia para no cometer una locura.

Aquél momento había llegado sin aviso.

-gracias, creo - ella recordó tiempos lejanos, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro - usas un anillo muy lindo, Sokka

Él pareció alegrarse, hasta que calló en cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de la mujer y de su ceguera. Arrugó notoriamente el ceño

-aun bromeas con eso! - se cruzó de brazos - tu no cambias!

Las carcajadas de ella le indujeron una inesperada risa. La tensión parecía aplacarse poco a poco. Y ella dejaba los pensamientos absurdos y ridículos que había soñado de niña.

-Claro que no, me gusto así - sonrió triunfal, y no pudo observar los ojos de Sokka que se posaban sobre ella - solo lamento no poder ver tu cara de decepción

Ella rió de nuevo al escuchar un _'cállate' _y un empujón amistoso.

Ellos estaban tendidos cercanos al río, silenciosos. A él le pareció escuchar algunos suspiros de sus propios labios cansados, y ella pretendió no escuchar la voz de su conciencia.

-entonces … - estaba cansada de sus propios pensamientos - qué has hecho en todo este tiempo Sokka, es bastante, si lo piensas detenidamente.

Él nunca recordó la despedida de ella; se fue sin más y ahora volvía como si nada. Entonces, era la misma mujer que él conocía, con esa sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente.

-he hecho muchas cosas - el ego desbordó de sus ojos - tantas que no podría siquiera contarlas!

Ella rió estruendosamente y golpeó el hombro de él.

-eso quiere decir que has estado flojeando, eh?

Se cruzó de brazos amurrado en su lugar. Resopló falsamente molesto.

-entonces, señorita ocupada, en que ha invertido su tiempo real?

-m... - jamás le contaría sobre sus tortuosas sesiones de belleza ni sus entrenamientos nocturnos - he hecho muchas cosas también.

-pues a mí no me lo parece - estaba conciente de sus propias mentiras y disfrutó el momento en que sus ojos parecieron tomar el brillo de años anteriores. Se avecinaba una nueva pelea.

-quieres comprobarlo?

-estaba esperando a que lo dijeras

Ella siempre consideró inferior a Sokka, por sus carencias del control de algún elemento. Y ahora tal vez se sentía un poco culpable, al sentir el arma rozar su piel, y los rápidos movimientos alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero ella no estaba ocupando el máximo de su capacidad, y desgraciadamente, él lo intuía.

Una daga amenazó con puñaladas a su carne, y las rocas se movían dóciles, agua a sus ojos, brisa a piel.

El punzante se resbaló de sus dedos, ante su propio regaño y su atención desviada. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras ella se contorsionaba rápido esquivando apenas la trayectoria y dejando un leve rastro escarlata en su piel.

Ella pensó en gritarle _'fíjate por donde sueltas tus armas, idiota' _pero lo pensó mejor y se tapó un ojo con ambas manos

-mi ojo!! - él abrió sus ojos antinaturalmente - he quedado CIEGA!!!

Entonces Sokka empezó a correr de un lado para otro, buscando alguna ayuda en el movimiento desesperado. Pero cuando escuchó las risas estruendosas de Toph y calló en cuenta que ella ya estaba ciega, se quedó inmóvil, mirándo la nada. Y ella al sentir la inmovilidad de su oponente, pensó en cerrar su broma con un broche de oro, y elevó el terreno haciéndolo caer bruscamente, enterrando su morena cara en el suelo, previamente endurecido por Toph.

Sonrió vengativamente y esparció el líquido en su piel.

Ella le tendió la mano, dando por finalizado el encuentro, pero él no era un niño; aprovechó su momento de amabilidad, de un manotazo la tendió en el suelo y, ya sobre ella, puso su daga en el cuello.

-juegas sucio, chico listo

-buena broma - admitió él, incluso, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa - pero nunca debes bajar tus defensas, Toph - él negó con la cabeza mientras ella fruncía el ceño - estamos mal, muy mal

Predijo tormentas cuando sintió su aliento rozar su cuello, y aquella mano aprisionando las suyas, en una posición que Toph había imaginado cientos de veces. Todo estaba mal allí, entonces haciendo uso de su voluntad y tierra control le tumbó, encerrándole con cuatro anillos de metal. Él había olvidado su metal control.

'_que no me vengan con paraísos, que no me vengan con paraísos! que no me vengan…'_

El notó el estremecimiento de Toph ante la cercanía y se preguntó si encerrada entre las murallas del Reino Tierra ella habría tenido algún romance a escondidas de sus padres. Sin embargo, su apuro por deshacerse de él le hizo disipar sus dudas.

Ella le soltó cuando sintió la fija mirada de él sobre ella.

-creo que volví a ganar

-eso es porque yo te he dejado ganar

-puedes creer eso, si quieres - los anillos metálicos soltaron sus muñecas - pero siempre sabrás que en el fondo, yo gané

Sonrió triunfal y él no quiso aplacar su momento de victoria.

-como quieras - se sobó con calma sus muñecas adoloridas - entonces, vamos a acostarnos?

Él no dijo nada cuando vio en su rostro un gesto extraño. La luz de la luna le ponía en una situación muy desventajosa, por tanto, ella omitió su propio estado.

-está bien - ella armó su propia lugar de descanso frente a sus ojos, mientras pequeñas risas se escapaban de sus labios

Él levantó una ceja, cuestionándola. Tenía entendido que ella estaba durmiendo con su hermana.

-qué haces?

-me acuesto - respondió al tiempo que se tiraba sobre su cama, las tierras se acomodaron en su espalda y ella cerró sus párpados como acto reflejo

-oh, ya basta - se quejó el de sus risas constantes - dormirás aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona. Sokka pensó en replicarle, pero se convenció de sus propias decisiones, y se marchó, molesto de haber caído en una broma tan tonta.

-buenas noches, Toph

-buenas noches, Sokka

Etnonces ella levantó las paredes de roca y no pudo evitar dormir con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Qué débil era!

* * *

Aprovechando la semana santa… (:

Saludos!

No olviden dejar algún comentario :3(k)

- '_que no me vengan con paraísos!' _Lucybell, Paraísos (L) Buenísima


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka estaba cansado. Esa mujer le había hecho sudar como pocos y ahora estaba tendido en la cama, mojado y despierto.

Cuando frotó sus manos, recordó las pocas veces que las suyas habías tomado las de Toph, pequeñas y extrañamente suaves. Después de tanto contacto con la tierra, el mismo se convenció de que deberían haber sido ásperas. Pero claro, él no sabía las miles de cremas que habían embetunado sus manos trabajadas.

Recordó su esencia, burlona, ruda, autosuficiente. Sus carcajadas abiertas contrastaban con las suaves y sutiles de su prometida, sus ojos ciegos contrastaban con los brillantes de Sukki, y él pensó que Sukki tal vez era demasiado buena, demasiado bella, demasiado… demasiado todo para él.

Se estremeció ante sus propios pensamientos.

Después de todo, ella le había dedicado años, él le había dedicado días. Él había pensado en otras mujeres, mientras ella se mantenía firme a la ilusión de niña. Tal vez era demasiado niña.

No.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto consigo mismo. Quedaban ya pocos días para casarse y él, como si nada, pensando en los defectos de su prometida.

-defectos? - él se tapó molesto - ella no tiene defectos.

* * *

-Toph, sal de ahí - sintió una mano femenina en su pierna descubierta - Toph! Levántate!!

Ella bajó sus rocosas paredes y arrugó el ceño molesta.

-qué quieres, Katara?

Ellos se habían acostumbrado al malhumorado despertar de Toph.

-vamos hoy por los vestidos! - Katara se emocionaba ante la idea de visitar la gran ciudad, más aun si se trataba de comprar.

Ella intentó que _'al diablo con los vestidos'_ no sonara tan rudo. Afortunadamente para ambas, Sukki no estaba ahí para oírlas.

-vamos, así salimos de aquí por unas horas.

Esa idea le agradó a Toph. Y a media mañana estaban sobre un carruaje tirado por caballos, disposición de la Tribu Agua. Aunque Sukki había insistido en acompañarlas, Katara había logrado convencerla, con la pequeña ayuda de su hermano.

Toph lo presentía a la perfección. Los días que venían iban a ser terriblemente estresantes.

'_y ahora comienzan'_

* * *

Sintió unas suaves manos acariciando su rostro, y él sonrió turbado. No pudo evitar colocar las suyas sobre las extranjeras y cuando unos labios cálidos se posaron en su mejilla, él pudo abrir los ojos feliz.

-buenos días, Sokka

-Sukki! – Él se incorporó sobresaltado, mirando alrededor para terminar en sus manos blancas – vaya…

Ella arrugó su ceño y puso sus manos en su cadera

-en quién pensabas, eh?

-pues… - terminó en un balbuceo extraño – no lo recuerdo, supongo que eras tú!

Ella pareció conformarse con la respuesta, y la bandeja del desayuno se posó sobre los muslos de él.

-te he traído desayuno – un rubor atacó sus mejillas, él acercó sus dedos a su rostro en una caricia extraña. Le sonrió agradecido y le invitó a comer con él.

Ella sintió la mirada de él sobre sus ojos

-qué pasa? – apartó un mechón rebelde de su cara

-hace mucho tiempo que no compartíamos así

Ella asintió pensativa y mordió con descuido un trozo de pan tostado.

* * *

-qué te parece éste? - Katara se paró frente a un espejo - o tal vez éste? Ya sé! Éste!

Ella estaba desparramada sobre un sillón cercano, amurrada por la propia inocencia de Katara. Pues claro, ella no era una perfecta compañera de shopping, porque no veía nada!

-si Katara, ese rojo te queda perfecto - comentó sarcástica

Ella no lo notó hasta que se dio cuenta que los vestidos que traía en sus manos, eran todos azules.

-lo siento, Toph - ella sonrió en disculpa - creo que me emocioné demasiado.

Responderle no sería una buena opción, así que se calló con un suspiro largo.

Un vestido verde oscuro apretaba su cuerpo, y ella se sintió más incómoda que nunca, escuchando los halagos de Katara ante la perfección del vestido en su cuerpo blanco. Ella se sonrojó cuando quedó atrapada entre las ropas.

-eh… Katara - ella se acercó a la puerta del vestidor - puedes ayudarme con esto?

Los constantes _'Ay!', 'relájate y respira hondo', 'me duele!', 'prueba por otro lugar!', 'Ya cállate, Toph!'_ descolocaron a la vendedora de la tienda, que se acercó escandalizada a la puerta del vestidor. Ella casi podía sentir la vibración de la puerta frente a ella.

-señoritas, ocurre algo?

Ella rogó al avatar que no estuviesen haciendo nada indecoroso, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y dejó ver a las mujeres despeinadas, una con la pierna en la espalda desnuda de la otra, que se apoyaba - con cara de circunstancia - en el espejo, no pudo hacer nada más que desmayarse.

'_Qué cosas tan sucias piensa la gente!' _Y con ayuda de Toph la depositaron sobre uno de los sillones.

Katara se dedicó a atender a la gente, mientras Toph detectaba los posibles ladrones a través de las vibraciones de la tierra.

A la hora, la mujer se despertaba escandalizada y las corría de la tienda, con vestido y todo. Sin ser conciente de las ganancias en su hora desfallecida.

Katara pensó que las gentes de la gran ciudad eran desconfiadas y tontas. Toph estuvo 100 de acuerdo, aun cuando ella fuese de una ciudad tan grande como esa.

Pero al menos sus vestidos tuvieron costo cero, por robo con intimidación.

* * *

Sokka se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se encontró sentado en un café, junto con Aang, observando a la gente en su caminar.

-qué hacemos aquí, Aang?

Él se encogió de hombros, simplemente quería dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, tomar un café bien cargado y lleno de químicos y reafirmar su posición pro-salvajismo. Y claro, comprar su traje formal.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron cuando divisó a Katara y a Toph por la calle de enfrente, cargadas de bolsas. Él amablemente, quiso ayudarlas, pero Sokka le detuvo.

-qué tal si vemos qué hacen las chicas en un día en la ciudad? - Aang negó con la cabeza, asustado

-no, Sokka, por favor, no!

-vamos, qué puede ser tan terrible?

Aun les seguían cuando ya se cumplían las tres horas. Ellas caminaban pausado, viendo las tiendas que aparecían por arte de magia en la extensa calle principal.

Aang se conmovió cuando vio a Toph salir malhumorada de una tienda con un planeador idéntico al original, y Katara reía de algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar, hasta que vieron al vendedor asomado por la puerta, observando atentamente el cuerpo de las chicas. Sokka se dispuso partirle la cara al tipo, pero para cuándo Aang lo notó, Sokka se refería puntualmente a su hermana.

-Ya basta - Aang se bufó molesto - les avisaré que las hemos encontrado.

A Katara le pareció extraño encontrarle en medio de una ciudad tan grande, pero no emitió comentario alguno cuando supo que le vendría de maravilla un poco de ayuda.

-yo te dije 'no, Aang, no es razonable ir con las chicas' pero tu siempre tan terco, y ¡míranos! ahora parecemos burros de carga

Sokka pudo mirar entre las miles de cajas como Katara y Toph hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban hacia los caballos. '_Sin ningún bulto' _apuntó Sokka.

-Katara, yo me iré después - se despidió Toph, mientras el carro se alejaba camino a la aldea.

Ellos no dijeron nada, después de todo, ella era una mujer independiente.

* * *

Se paseó por la ciudad buscando aquellas vibraciones que había sentido momentos antes. Le encontró en el parque, junto a la pileta y con un canasto entre sus manos. Ella podía sentir su sonrisa.

-supe que vendrías

-lo sé

Iroh la miró más detenidamente, y la pequeña oruga había cambiado a costa de crudos inviernos. Él no pudo hacer más que servirle té y escuchar el silencio previo.

-no lo puedo creer!

Ella gritó de repente, las palomas volaron del lugar e Iroh le miró curioso.

-cuantos años? Cinco? Seis? - ella dejó su taza a un lado e inició un nuevo movimiento con sus brazos - aún no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese idiota!

Se lanzó contra el piso de piedra y él escuchó todo lo que ella quiso decirle, entre gritos furiosos, murmullos apenados y apelaciones a la experiencia de Iroh. Él, como buen maestro, le aconsejó tan sabiamente, que ella solo pudo aumentar la admiración por él.

-Se casará - él tomó otro sorbo de té - y a no ser que él no se case, tendrás que vivir con el peso e intentar olvidarlo - él observó sus ojos grises - Tal vez seis años no son suficientes.

Ella miró el cielo un poco más calmada. Aquella aura tranquila y armoniosa del maestro fuego se coló entre sus sensibles poros, y ella pudo volver en paz a la aldea.

Se despidió de él prometiendo volver a verlo, incluso se permitió invitarle a su casa en Bei Fong, cuidando de llamarle con unas vibraciones de tierra particulares.

Ya mucho más tranquila, se dirigió al extremo oeste de la ciudad, y con una gran ola de tierra se deslizó por el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea de la tribu Agua.

'_eres fuerte, Toph, sí que lo eres!'_

* * *

Holaa :P aquí otro capi, espero que les haya gustado :3 y, bueno, espero que no se aburran tanto ): pero ya se viene el romance xDDD y el fin, claro.

Vamos!! Dejen algún review, please, después de todo, con estas pruebas en la U, no me queda mucho ánimo para escribir ): pero si me ayudan, quizás acelere un poco el teclado (:

Gracias por leer

Saludos!

Especiales saludos a **loconexion**y a **G-i-S-a-Y **muchas gracias por sus reviews: )_que tiernos son (:_


	7. Chapter 7

Katara notó un aura particularmente tranquila cuando divisó a Toph aparecer entre bultos de tierra manipulada.

-te has demorado un poco

Ella se encogió de hombros y esperó paciente la hora de la cena.

-brindemos – el padre de Sokka se levantó frente a la población reunida en torno a una mesa – Sukki, bienvenida a mi familia – Sokka observó los ojos brillantes de Sukki y se sintió un poco culpable. Cuando los ojos de su padre encontraron los suyos, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Y las copas de vino sonaron por largo rato.

'_que diablos pasa conmigo?'_

Ella comió tranquila y educada como siempre que estaba con personas ajenas _'como mis padres' _apuntó, mientras recordaba indiferente las comidas con su familia y la aprehensión de su padre. Que debía estarla buscando como años atrás. Su padre jamás comprendería que ella era una mujer de mundo.

Sonrió cansada, solo Iroh podía comprenderla. Y la tierra pareció concordar con ella.

* * *

-qué te está pasando, Sokka 

Ella vio sus ojos azules escurridizos centrar su atención en una nueva arma que afilaba con ímpetu.

Él paró sus movimientos cuando notó la dura mirada de su hermana. Ella no debía estar enfadada, y él no debería estar tan raro. Raro y confundido.

-qué quieres que te diga, Katara – él se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, cansado – qué quieres que te diga! – miró a su alrededor – si ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa.

Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de confianza. Su hermana era muy parecida a su madre y era capaz de entregarle aquella misma calma que emanaba su progenitora.

-Sukki es una buena persona – ella le miró inquisitivamente – será una buena esposa.

Él se estremeció y ella se felicitó por su astucia.

-ese es el problema – terminó soltando él – ella será una buena esposa

Una delicada ceja se alzó frente a él.

-es que no lo entiendes? – negó con la cabeza – es perfecta y yo, yo no sé si podría ser tan buen esposo.

-pero – dudó un momento – tú la amas

Él le miró por largo rato, y ella no bajó la mirada. El silencio fue roto solo por las risotadas de Toph y las palabras agraciadas de Aang.

* * *

Para cuándo Toph se dio cuenta, la aldea ya estaba llena de motivos prenupciales. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se dejó caer en la tierra blanda. 

Todos habían notado el extraño estado en que Sokka flotaba sobre el tiempo y las miradas perdidas que le dirigía a la luna, constantemente. Pero sólo ella parecía haber notado la insistente atención de Sokka sobre sus ojos grises. Nuevamente sintió su estomago estrecharse, y toda la tierra le decía que algo andaba mal con él.

Pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para no acercarse mientras la boda estuviese en marcha.

* * *

Esa noche, Sokka parecía particularmente intranquilo. Aang se movió impaciente y Katara le miró preocupada. Toph estaba sentada frente a él, escuchando las vibraciones de la tierra. Abrió su boca en un exagerado bostezo y se tiró sobre la colchoneta, arrugando su ceño en el acto. 

-vas a hablar o qué?

Él le miró molesto y suspiró cansado. A Toph no había quién la cambiara. Entonces sintió la incesante mirada de su hermana y de Aang. Es decir, eran las tres de la mañana y Sokka les había despertado para sentarlos frente a él, traspasándole todo el nerviosismo previo a la unión matrimonial.

Y Katara no dudó en expresárselo.

-es eso, justamente – él movió sus dedos impacientes – creo que el casamiento es algo muy acelerado, pero! – los gritos de los tres se taponaron en sus bocas – lo que no significa que yo no quiera a Sukki, ni mucho menos…

Entonces Sokka se paseó los treinta minutos siguientes auto convenciéndose que aún no estaba listo para casarse y que aún era muy joven y tenía muchas misiones más que realizar, junto con otras razones que Aang no pudo escuchar, pues dormía profundamente

-por eso creo…

Katara movía afirmativamente su cabeza mientras dormitaba con su espalda apoyada en un mueble antiguo, y Toph centraba su atención en el techo de la tienda.

Su respiración era tan tranquila como la del sueño y sus párpados cerrados le daban el aspecto de quién ha dormido ya por mucho tiempo.

Sokka les miró enfadado.

-que diablos – entonces se tiró en un saco cercano – y uno que les considera amigos del alma! Y ellos se duermen ante tan importante revelación

Sokka siguió murmurando contra sus amigos hasta que sintió una pequeña roca golpear su frente y sintió el movimiento del cuerpo de Toph sobre su improvisada cama de tierra.

Suspiró medio cansado, medio alegre. 'Ay... estos niños…' Y se durmió apelando siempre a su edad y madurez, sin clarificar del todo sus ideas.

* * *

-Y a esto es lo que yo llamo 'Efecto Sokka' 

Los niños revolotearon y gritaron cuando el boomerang golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Aang, y él puso sus manos, orgulloso, en sus caderas.

Un _'hey, que te pasa?!'_ se escuchó levemente y él hizo un gesto con sus manos.

Extrañaría todo aquello, la irresponsabilidad, la libertad… no, le aterraba la idea de matrimonio, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente. Y luego vendrían los niños y tendría que cambiar los pañales –oh, si, ella creía en la igualdad de sexos – y después se haría viejo e inservible y no podría pelear como antes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Muchas cosas malas desencadenadas a raíz de un matrimonio.

Sacudió su cabeza esperando espantar aquellas ideas locas e inminentes. Y entonces vio a Sukki, rodeada de un halo rosa y mariposas por doquier, lanzándole besos al viento, que llegaban como caricias a su piel. Todo era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

Los niños se habían aburrido de ver la cara ausente de Sokka y ahora solo Aang pasaba sus manos frente a los azules de él, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Sokka que diablos te pasa?

Entonces él tomó lo tomó por sus hombros y lo agitó hasta que Aang pudo sentir el desayuno cerca de su esófago. E incluso pareció escuchar a Sokka decir entre murmullos apenados 'Dios, seré un viejo decrépito cambia pañales!'

-Y esto es lo que yo llamo 'Efecto Sokka prenupcial'

* * *

Movió su pie nerviosa, sus uñas estaban a escasos centímetros de su boca y parecían querer saltar a sus dientes y ser mordidos fervientemente. Ella trajo a su mente las tortuosas sesiones de manicura y su mano pareció calmarse un poco, no así su ansiedad. 

Katara regaba los arreglos florales con ayuda de Aang, y Sokka parecía acostumbrarse a hablar solo. O al menos, así lo intuía Toph. Su desarrollado oído escuchaba la voz varonil de Sokka perderse entre preguntas estúpidas y deducciones imbéciles, y ella se preguntó si quizás el viejo Iroh fuese adivino, o algo así.

Ese atardecer, ella estaba sentada en su roca, mirando la nada y sintiendo el ciclo de vida fluir por sus poros, hasta que su presión sanguínea se aceleró y el rubor inundó sus mejillas al notar las fuertes manos de Sokka sobre sus ojos.

-quién soy?

-por si no te has dado cuenta – ella marcó con odio cada palabra – ESTOY CIEGA!!

Él simplemente se rió y tambaleó hasta caer sentado a su lado. Ella dejó de hacer gestos molestos con sus manos sólo cuando notó el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba la boca de Sokka

-que…

-te he disho lo muuuusho que te quiero, Toph?

Ella no necesitaba saber tanta información. Pero aquellas no eran horas para estar tomando, ni mucho menos cuando su prometida parecía bailar por cada rincón de la aldea. Ella le noqueó molesta y bajo hasta las orillas del río, donde sumergió la cabeza de Sokka un par de veces en el agua, hasta que el olor a alcohol se hubiese pasado un poco.

Entonces, con la poca paciencia que ella tenía, le arrastró hasta su tienda y le dejó acostado en una de las camas. Ella se sentó a su lado, jugando con la tierra entre sus pies, y sintiendo la respiración de Sokka golpear contra su brazo. Suspiró rendida, ya no tenía remedio.

Él creyó que habían roto un palo en su cabeza, mas cuando vio la habitación dar vueltas y vueltas, supo que andaba con el famoso 'hachazo'. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, y más aún cuando notó la presencia de Toph cerca de su cuerpo. _'que diablos?'_ pero el pensar dolía mucho más que simplemente sentir el ambiente.

Es decir, él había encontrado las reservas de sake, aquellas que su padre había fundido hace mucho tiempo y que él siempre quiso encontrar. Entonces, él se había tomado un poquito de las 80 botellas, para que no se notase la intrusión. Aunque claro, cuando iba en la 30, ya no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Y por la 60 se le había apagado la tele.

Pasó su mano por su rostro, enfadado. Resopló con fuerza, despertando a Toph de paso.

-'veo' que despertaste, 'mr. Sobrio'

Él arrugó tanto el ceño que le dolió la cabeza, se tiró de nuevo en la cama y se tapó con una frazada su cara. No estaba para escuchar sarcasmos.

-no me molestes

Ella le miró incrédula, mientras su enfado crecía poco a poco.

-bien

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el firme agarre de su mano le impedía avanzar

-qué quieres ahora

-quédate

Ella solo pudo sentarse, sin mediar palabra alguna, con las palabras muertas en su boca. Podía escuchar la respiración de Sokka bajo la frazada y sentir la calidez de su mano mientras apretaba la suya.

Creyó que estaba enfermo y se concentró íntegramente en dejar su mente en blanco. Era demasiado predecible.

La luz se escondió dejando bajar la fresca neblina de la noche, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Había pasado cerca de una hora, sentada, escuchando nada más que la respiración de Sokka bajo la maldita frazada, haciendo nada. Sin embargo, aquel extraño calor que emitía el cuerpo alcoholizado de Sokka, parecía aplacar aquel frío.

Sokka se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero su mano parecía no querer obedecer a su cerebro. Se incorporó de repente, el dolor se había desvanecido tan nebuloso como llegó, y él vio a Toph posar sus sentidos en otro lugar lejano, muy lejano a aquella tienda.

-lo siento

El murmullo bajito acarició sus mejillas y ella no le prestó atención. Un lo siento no explicaba nada. Inconscientemente se acaloró cuando los dedos de Sokka acariciaron su propia mano. _'ojalá, que sea cierto que odio tus dedos'_

Se giró contrariada, y él pudo ver una mueca extraña en su rostro.

Se acomodó quedando en la misma posición que Toph, mirando ambos la nada.

Y entonces, él le beso. Un roce de labios, una caricia prófuga y prohibida. Ella sintió una descarga peligrosa en su cuerpo, mientras él cerraba sus ojos entregado a la vida.

Toph se habría quedado totalmente paralizada si no hubiese sentido la presencia de Sukki en la entrada de la tienda.

* * *

lo siento! tiempo de pruebas -.-

Saludos :3


	8. Chapter 8

Toph golpeó con fuerzas las telas y ellas se abrieron adoloridas, caminó a paso fuerte y se perdió en el bosque, alertó a Aang para que no le siguiera. Él miró preocupado a Katara, mientras observaban como de la tienda salían llamas.

Sukki le miró por mucho tiempo, él no pudo levantar la mirada, y aun tenía marcada la mano de ella en su mejilla.

Maldijo su fuerza.

Finalmente, se había enredado más que una culebra. Pero Sukki era lo bastante fuerte como para afrontarlo.

-yo… - el miró el suelo, sintió la mirada acusadora de ella sobre su mollera - no puedo casarme contigo, Sukki

Los ojos azules de él golpearon los suyos, y ella no hizo más que respirar. Poco a poco, su corazón se aceleraba y pensaba miles de trazos revueltos en su mente, miles de reacciones, miles de torturas que sería capaz de realizar. Pero no haría nada. Sokka estaba conciente de ello.

Entonces sonrió triste y con plomo en los brazos extendió su anillo de compromiso. Nuevamente había sido alejada y, todo hecho que pasa dos veces, ocurre una tercera vez.

No había forma que ella pudiese tenerlo a su lado.

Le silenció con la mirada, Sokka se tragó sus palabras y vio a la niña que él siempre había intentado proteger y, que ahora, él la dañaba mucho más que con simples golpes. Era muy tarde para sentirse culpable.

Las telas se cerraron suavemente, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo que Sokka no pudo comprender.

No, él no sabía lo que era el desamor.

* * *

Katara estuvo toda la noche sentada al lado de Sukki, empapada de pies a cabeza por las lágrimas de quién a muerto por dentro. Ella repetía una y otra vez su mala suerte, sin siquiera pensar en la cercanía de aquella fecha que se había fijado con anterioridad. Katara no sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando. 

Ella solo acariciaba su cabello, como tantas veces lo había hecho con los demás, reemplazando a muchas madres inexistentes, y su propio calor pudo, poco a poco, menguar el hipo constante que le impedía respirar.

Katara miró a Sukki confundida. _'Sokka, qué diablos te pasa?'_

* * *

Aang miraba las estrellas, sin llegar a verlas realmente. A su lado, Sokka se sobaba la mejilla mientras miraba incrédulo el anillo de compromiso con la otra mano. El mundo estaba de locos. Pensó en echarle la culpa a medio mundo, pero finalmente comprendió que era el destino. Suspiró apenado, Sukki no creía en el destino. 

Pasaron toda la noche en silencio, y cuando pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Aang a su lado, agradeció a su madre por tener tan buen amigo.

* * *

Ella no había reaccionado, simplemente estaba echada sobre la hierba húmeda, aburrida y confundida. 

La luna estaba llena, y ella recordó a Yue. Katara muchas veces había hablado demasiado, siempre con alguna intención camuflada.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Ya no podía contar, ni mucho menos pensar. Quería hablar con Iroh, pero a esas horas de la madrugada, no era saludable para un anciano de su edad.

Entonces se acomodó entre los pastos, endureciendo un poco la tierra y tapándose con las rocas conocidas.

Pensó en tomar su 'no-se-qué' y mandarse a cambiar de toda aquella ensalada de emociones, pero Sokka era, por sobre todas las cosas, su amigo. Uno de los pocos que tenía. Y no lo perdería por un momento de incoherencia grave con traumas prenupciales.

Sin embargo, el cosquilleo de sus labios sobre los suyos, e temblor que le transmitían las manos, las caricias que sus propios dedos entregaron, le impedían pensar cualquier otra cosa.

Agotada, se entregó al mundo de la nada, irritada ante la presencia de tan melosa melodía que sonaba en su propia cabeza.

"…_Inevitable…"_

* * *

Hola, jeje :P el tiempo pasa rápido, eh? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos es mayo, y en otro, ya tengo puros cuatro! Menos mal que algunos ramos se aprueban con cuatro. 

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchos saludos a los lectores, y perdón por las tardanzas! Y es que algunos capítulos ya los tengo listos, pero se me pasan las semanas y no alcanzo a actualizar.

Nos vemos luego!!


	9. Chapter 9

-Sokka!! Estabas borracho!! – le espetó Katara – con resaca!! Supongo que no estabas en tu sano juicio, si es que realmente tienes, cuando mandaste a Sukki a rodar escaleras abajo

Él le miró resentido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Qué diablos había estado pensando.

Un escalofrío erizó los bellos de sus brazos y se sintió enfermo. Dormir a la intemperie nunca le sentó bien.

Katara siguió hablando por mucho tiempo más, y cerró sus ojos intentando irse muy muy lejos de allí. Debía hablar con Sukki, y rápido.

No, aquel dolor de cabeza no le sentaba para nada bien.

* * *

Cuando sintió los pasos acercarse a su cómodo lugar de descanso, sufrió de una repentina jaqueca.

-Toph…

-que hay, Sokka?

Sacudió desconcertado su cabeza y notó como Toph se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre su brazo y le habló con voz franca y cálida, como pocas veces le había escuchado.

-escucha, Sokka – el posó su mirada sobre los ojos grises de ella – eres mi amigo, y no quiero perderte – ohh… si, él había escuchado eso en algún lado – así que quiero que vayas donde Sukki, le demuestres lo tonto que has sido, que le prometas que no volverás a tomar y que te cases con ella de una vez por todo.

Ella le dio unas cuantas palmaditas fuertes en su brazo y siguió su camino, soltando todo el aire que había contenido.

Sokka se quedó mirando el rastro de hojas que Toph había dejado, y suspiró cansado.

Después de todo, él ya no quería casarse con Sukki.

-oye, Toph!

Esa tarde era agradablemente fresca, y Sokka agradeció poder ventilar todo el calor que había acumulado durante aquellos estresantes días.

Ella le esperó, hasta que sus pasos alcanzaron los suyos, emprendiendo una caminata pausada y silenciosa.

El olor de ella perforó sus sentidos y la embriaguez momentánea le trajo los borrados recuerdos de su ruptura pre-matrimonial.

Se sorprendió cuando notó sus propios ojos desviarse ante la imagen corporal de Toph. Y aunque quiso evitarlo, no pudo despegar su mirada del rostro de Toph.

No había rastros del tiempo en su piel, no había brillo en sus ojos y no había sonrisa.

Vaciló un momento y, no convencido del todo, intentó hablar sin balbucear incoherencias.

-eh…Toph… - él noto como ella deslizaba en sus labios una sonrisa burlona- lo siento

Y así, frescamente, él imaginaba soltarse de una vez por todas con toda esa maraña de cosas que le acosaban desde el regreso de Aang y de Toph. Particularmente de Toph.

_-no te preocupes, Sokka, después de todo solo te emborrachaste en una tarde cercana a tu matrimonio, me besaste y rompiste con tu novia, qué podría ser peor!!_

Toph sacudió su cabeza, realmente eso sería cruel pero específico y cierto. Muy cierto. Sin embargo, de su boca solo salieron palabras escuetas y sin peso.

Cero compromiso.

-son detalles

Él rió fuerte, contagiando de su propia risa casual, superflua y tonta a Toph. Y entre risotadas, hipos y lagrimillas tontas, lograron soltar el estrés y nerviosismo que habían guardado durante tiempo.

Sokka puntualizó que le gustaba aquello; reír de nada, pelear por nada, besar por nada. Sonrió bobo y finalmente sus ojos encontraron la seriedad que tanto había estado buscando.

-te necesito

La risa de ella se cortó rápidamente y se giró por completo, encarando ciegamente a Sokka. Y antes que ella pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, él se abría paso ante la húmeda cavidad bucal de Toph.

"_Return to sender, address unknown_

_no such number, no such zone"_

* * *

Hola! Cómo están:D yo, genial. Tengo una semana sin pruebas!!! (omitiendo física, siempre) así que nah de nah, pero preparándome para las cátedras – tengo miedo-

Qué tal el capítulo? A mi me ha gustado xDDDD sobre todo la canción final :P es una de elvis, y bueno, cada cuál le asigna el sentido que quiera.

Jojo! Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los lectores y, sobretodo, a las personas tiernas que me han dejado mensajes :3 y si! Soy de Chile :o se nota mucho? xD

Y eso xD no les molesto más. Nos vemos en los siguientes capis o.o que ya se terminan.

Hasta Pronto!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ella siempre había tenido demasiada fuerza de voluntad. Se reflejaba en sus golpes, en su carácter, en sus facciones duras y en su voz cargada de sarcasmos.

Pero ahora se sentía tan vulnerable, su voluntad había desaparecido temporalmente, y es que, contra todo su peso racional, sus brazos se habían acomodado tras la nuca de Sokka, mientras él posaba los propios en la cintura de ella.

Ya no había nada que hacer, al menos, su racionalidad –que vacacionaba en algún lugar lejano – ya no imponía límites, y la lengua diestra de Sokka recorría terrenos vírgenes; por otro lado, ella sólo se entregaba a los espasmos rápidos y placenteros que provenían de los suaves labios de él contra los suyos.

Él la empujo suavemente contra un árbol, tomando su cara con las manos, esparciendo besos por toda su cara, pero, cuando finalmente los escalofríos partieron de su propio cuello, abrió los ojos de golpe y empujó a Sokka metros atrás.

Su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, lo que le impedía decir alguna frase coherente. De cualquier modo, no podía pensar más de dos monosílabos hilados por un conector vago e incoherente.

Él la vio más frágil que nunca, sonrosada, agitada y despeinada. Se asustó ante la repentina idea de que le gustaba alterar a la bandida. Se sobó las sienes, avergonzado.

Ella se apoyó en el árbol, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, y dejando expuesto la parte sensible de su cuello. Él se prohibió caminar siquiera un paso.

-Sokka… creo que estamos mal – él iba a hablar, pero estaba demasiado jadeante – es decir, Sukki me matará!

Él quería negarlo, pero nunca supo de la relación de Sukki con su actual… eh… amiga; sacudió a su cabeza.

-esto está mal

Ella paseó de un lado a otro, intentando calmar las ansias de lanzarse sobre él y no dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos.

Sólo cuando sintió la mano de Sokka apresar suavemente su brazo, se dio por vencida. No sabía que hacer o qué decir.

-adelante, dime – él ladeo un poco su cabeza – no sé que hacer, tu eres el experto.

Ella expresó obviedad y él se sintió ofendido. La invitó a sentarse a su lado y estuvieron largos minutos sin hacer nada. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, y el pensaba en nada.

Toph quiso gritar, y así lo hizo, tirándose finalmente al suelo, siendo recibida por un suave colchón de tierra.

Sokka la imitó, pensando resentido en la dura tierra que se encontraba tras su espalda. Ella rió suavemente y calló.

No había nada que decir.

* * *

-has visto a Sokka? No lo encuentro por ningún lado 

Aang sólo se encogió de hombros y la observó moverse de un lado hacia otro. Suspiró y, resignado, ayudó en la busca de Sokka. Últimamente se estaba comportando más infantil que de costumbre y eso le irritaba de sobre manera.

El avatar siguió las vibraciones que emitía Toph – que eran varias y extrañas – y guió a Katara pueblo abajo, donde se abría un claro alejado de la tribu agua

-estás seguro que es por aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros nuevamente, y sonrió al ver el ceño arrugado de Katara.

Cuando Aang finalmente divisó a sus perdidos amigos, Katara y él mismo solo pudieron abrir los ojos al máximo.

Definitivamente Aang no estaba preparado para eso. Es decir, el había visto muertes, blasfemias varias, traiciones, pero jamás creyó que vería – más bien, que sentiría –, en su infinita existencia, la melosidad que Toph emanaba por los poros y como Sokka dejaba su cabello a merced de los dedos diestros de ella, trenzando cada hebra de pelo.

Ella no les había sentido, ni mucho menos. Todo había sido tan raro que ahora ella se concentraba en trenzar cuidadosamente el pelo de su amigo, mientras cantaba una pegajosa y cebolla canción que había escuchado en algunos rincones de la gran ciudad.

Sokka se estremecía ante el contacto de sus dedos con su piel, relajándose más que nunca y entendiendo a la cantidad industrial de mujeres que asistían a salones de belleza, pagando impresionantes cantidades de dinero por un simple masaje al cabello.

-Toph!

En su sorpresa, ella jaló del pelo de Sokka, quedando con un mechón en mano, mientras él gritaba maldiciones a los mil y un maestros que aparecieron en la tierra.

-Aang, Katara! – ella escondió el trozo de pelo tras su espalda, sonrojándose en el acto – qué hacen aquí

Más que una pregunta, fue una orden.

-pues paseábamos por el bosque y, sorpresa! Los encontramos – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras rodaba sus ojos – los estábamos buscando, no es obvio?

-ella los estaba buscando – rectificó Aang

Sokka accedió a hablar con Katara de todo el lío en el que se había metido, mientras Aang intentaba – exitosamente – dar con los mechones de cabello de Sokka.

-es que acaso quieres hacer un mono budú?

Ella se puso en posición de combate y, antes que Aang pudiese bloquearla, comenzó un nuevo entrenamiento.

-echaba de menos esto

Comentó él, casual. Y ella le dio la razón. Tan empeñada estaba en pensar que decir o qué hacer, que había descuidado su propio entrenamiento. _'tonta'_

Después de largas horas en que rocas vienen y rocas van, Katara y Sokka se habían quedado observando como los dos earthbender luchaban por algo que había quedado olvidado entre los pastos del claro.

-es hora de comer– recordó Katara, exhausta. Aún quedaba toda una tarde por delante.

Sokka tragó pesado y se levantó aquejumbrado. No sabía que hacer, pero después de todo el destino era el destino, y no podía cambiarlo.

Finalmente, decidió que no le quedaba bien el cabello trenzado.

* * *

Sukki se sentó frente a Sokka, y él vio, dolido, cómo ella desviaba la mirada. La cena pasó entre silencios incómodos y miradas confundidas. Algunos mayores exclamaron aterrados al ver la escondida mano izquierda de la muchacha, pero todos evitaron hacer el comentario durante la cena y, como él creyó, los murmullos después de la cena no se hicieron esperar. 

-Sukki – llamó él con voz trémula – tenemos que hablar

Ella pensaba en gritarle sus mil y un verdades en la cara, patalear hasta que se agotara y llorar por todo el tiempo en el que invirtió tratando de agradarle; sin embargo, se sentó frente a él sin mediar palabra, sabía cuál era su punto débil y no dudaría en usarlo a su favor. Cruel indiferencia.

-habla

-lo siento – dijo él, mirándola y, al no recibir respuesta, continuó – siento haber destrozado uno de tus sueños – evitó su mirada sabiendo que había dado en el clavo – pero tu destino no está junto a mí – ella frunció el ceño – mereces alguien mejor que yo

-claro que merezco alguien mejor que tú! – explotó ella – pero uno no puede mandar al jodido corazón

Él le miró arrepentido, después de todo, ella siempre sería una persona especial.

-Sukki, quizás lo nuestro no vuelva a ser como antes – dijo él con franqueza – pero tu siempre serás alguien a quien yo deba proteger aun cuando…

-aun cuando hallas sido tu el que me ha hecho mayor daño

Él calló, evitando el contacto visual con ella. Sabía que tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas.

-espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Él se levantó, dando por finalizada su conversación; mas sintió la presión de una mano fina sobre la suya.

-a dónde vas?

-a decirle a mi padre sobre la cancelación de la boda

-pero, qué le dirás? Sabes que destruirías sus expectativas!

Él no se giró, siguió avanzando como si nada, dejando a Sukki dentro de la tienda, sola y confundida.

* * *

-Sokka – su voz era dura 

Él entró con permiso a la tienda de su padre, dónde él esperaba paciente y serio. No por nada era el jefe de la Tribu.

-creo que ya te has enterado de lo que dicen en la aldea

-las malas lenguas – murmuró él, enfadado – pero sí, me he enterado

Sokka suspiró y se sentó frente a su padre, que le esperaba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza en alto.

Luego, se sorprendió ante la cantidad de idioteces que había hecho en menos de una semana, y en cuantos 'lo siento' habían salido de su boca.

-se cancela la boda

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación. Él lo había dicho, y ya. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Antes de que su padre pudiese hablar, él se apresuro a los hechos.

-es mi culpa, la verdad

-él y yo quedamos en que no estábamos completamente preparados para una unión de tales magnitudes

Sukki entró agitada a la habitación, luego de haber escuchado parte de la conversación tras la puerta se había armado de valor para entrar. Se maldijo por ser tan sentimental, pero, después de todo, era él un hombre importante para ella, y no le deseaba mal a nadie.

Él le miró desconcertado, y ella solo forzó una sonrisa amable.

-pueden explicar de nuevo, y con claridad – antes de que ellos pudieran acotar, continuó – acaso no saben toda la inversión de tiempo y dinero que se ha puesto en esta supuesta boda? – él finalmente arrugó su ceño, molesto – cómo creen que se lo tomará la gente cuando sepa que el hijo del jefe no es lo bastante hombre como para cumplir con sus palabras!

Mientras el orgullo de Sokka se retorcía, su padre lo regañaba como un niño pequeño por haberle pegado a una niña. Miró a Sukki, parecía igual de afectada de él.

-pero, Señor… - él la miró duramente, y su voz parecía desvanecerse – si no estamos seguros, no cree que eso sea un impedimento para lograr nuestra felicidad?

Él le miró considerando sus argumentos, pero Sokka no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo como si la Verdad estuviese escrita en él.

-no tienes nada que decir, Sokka?

Miró a ambos alternadamente – lo siento, creo que aun no he madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar el cargo, ni tampoco para mantener y cuidar de tan hermosa mujer, como lo es Sukki.

Él suspiró abatido, ante la atenta mirada de su padre y de Sukki, mientras su orgullo le reclamaba un poco de dignidad y su autoestima era pisoteado por su propia conciencia.

-ya pensaremos en algo

Dijo finalmente el jefe de la Tribu, dándoles la espalda en una clara señal de que debían abandonar la habitación. Ellos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron cabizbajos hacia sus propias habitaciones.

-Gracias, Sukki

-desgraciadamente – tristeza – aún te quiero

Él le sonrió y le besó en la frente, para luego entrar a su tienda, ajeno a cualquier realidad llamada Sukki, pero atento a cualquier vibración llamada Toph.

Sukki decidió dejar de llorar, ya se marcharía a alguna misión para dejar de pensar en aquella espina que se había colado bien hondo.

"_But I miss you when you're gone"_

* * *

waaaaaa que cebolla! xDDD ajem! se me acaba de desconfigurar el teclado xD que horror. 

bueno, yo les dejo. espero que les haya gustado!! no se olviden de dejarme reviews... creo que este es el penultimo capi mmm no me responden ni los parentesis!! buehh ustedes entienden xDDD waiss estoy nerviosa. cero coherencia.

nos vemoss!!

PD tengo frio, y miedo. xD


	11. Chapter 11

Hola? Por favor, no me maten ToT –tengo miedo- y… eso.

* * *

Cuando Sokka se levantó aquella mañana, supo que algo no andaba bien. Si ignoraba la forma extraña y acusadora en que los aldeanos le miraban, el trabajo de colocar cada cosa nuevamente en su lugar y la forma en que Katara le recriminaba, podía jurar que algo estaba fuera de lugar. 

Dudó un momento y luego se acercó a la tienda de Sukki. La vacía habitación dio paso a una pequeña carta escrita apresuradamente, y las cosas de ella parecían querer caérsele sobre la cabeza. Y matarlo.

Sokka reconoció la caligrafía fina y alargada de Sukki.

_Sokka:_

_Al diablo con la formalidad, tengo que recuperar lo que he dejado y no pienso esperar a que venga un dios y me lo devuelva._

_Quizás no nos veamos pronto, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás a alguien que inconscientemente espera por ti._

_Sukki._

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, y se tiró en la cama de ella. Aún guardaba su olor.

-creo que también tendré que salir de aquí

* * *

Aang escuchó atentamente y movió su cabeza unas cuantas veces, entonces, se largó a reír acompañada de otras risotadas, que caracterizaban particularmente a Toph. 

-ese estuvo bueno – dijo él, aún contrayendo su estomago

-me lo contó Iroh una vez

Ellos callaron cuando Katara y Sokka se acercaban discutiendo a voces. Afortunadamente, su lugar de reunión era bastante alejado de la tribu, ante cualquier eventualidad.

-que querías que hiciera! – gritó él – si ya no me quería casar!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se sentó amurrada al lado de Toph, mientras ella posaba una mano en el hombro de ella, comprensivamente. Aang escuchó un ligero '_hombres'_ salir de la boca de ambas.

-qué hacen? – preguntó ella con voz amargada

-contamos chistes

Aang se relajó en el pasto mirando las nubes, y Sokka le miró con envidia.

-me largo de aquí – comentó él después de unos minutos. Sólo Katara reaccionó de forma violenta.

-tú! – ella se vio fuertemente sujetada de manos y pies por el avatar y la bandida ciega y, gritando de frustración, se dejó caer en el piso – mi opinión ya no vale, verdad?

-acompáñame

-nuestro padre…

-él estará bien, estuvo años sin nosotros – ella se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras él cruzaba sus brazos – además, no creo que quieras morir entre las cejas de la tribu, no?

Ella suspiró agotada y tal vez, un viaje de relajo no le sentaría tan mal. Después de todo, para que dejasen de correr los rumores pasaría un buen tiempo.

Ella no era fuente de información, mucho menos de críticas ajenas.

-cuándo nos vamos?

-esta noche

Se veía firme, así que nadie quiso llevarle la contraria. Su frente estaba peligrosamente arrugada.

-y nosotros, qué?

-vienen con nosotros?

Él sonrió sinceramente, como hace años atrás, cuando no tenía responsabilidad más que cuidar de su hermana de los peligros que conllevaba el viajar junto con un avatar que evadía sus responsabilidades y una maestra tierra ciega de explosivo y egocéntrico carácter.

Quizás, todo volviera a ser como antes. O tal vez no.

Sin embargo, nada podía ser peor que aquel ambiente reinante en la Tribu Agua.

Toph suspiró a la nada, después de todo, ella no tenía un lugar fijo donde ir, más que aquel punto viajante que ella apreciaba de sobremanera y que terminaba encontrándoselo en los rincones más extraños de la Tierra.

-bien! – Aang se levantó propulsado por su bola de aire, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – vamos Katara, corre!

Él tomó la mano de ella y se largó a correr camino arriba, donde les esperaba un pueblo lleno de preguntas y desconcierto.

Sokka miró avergonzado a Toph, y ella pudo sentir como la cálida mirada de él recorría todo su cuerpo. Entonces él, armándose de valor, rozó sus dedos con los de ella, notando como esa atrayente y única corriente recorría su espina dorsal.

Sonrió al notar como ella - cabizbaja – apretaba su mano en contra la de él, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en una suave y torpe caricia.

Besó su mejilla comprobando contento como ella se sonrojaba y jadeaba ante la cercanía de él. Definitivamente era algo que quería provocar él. Sólo él.

Al verse visualmente alejados de sus amigos, Sokka observó agradado como ella respondía sonriente a sus propios besos y como, de una manera u otra, siempre lograba sorprenderlo con cualquier detalle.

Ella sonrió al escuchar a su conciencia mandar a la basura sus entrenamientos y el no-se-qué que le había impulsado a salir de su fortaleza real, remitiéndose exclusivamente a responder a las caricias que le producían cosquillas en la base de sus pies y que le hacían perderse en un torbellino de emociones que brotaban por cada poro de su pálida piel.

Aang sonrió al sentir las extrañas y aceleradas vibraciones que emitía Toph y miró a Katara con cariño. Tal vez, algún día, él podría emitir similares ondas.

Por el momento, le quedaba un largo camino que el avatar debía recorrer.

Solo.

"_Y verás que tú puedes volar_

_Y que todo lo consigues"_

FIN? o:

* * *

**Epílogo**

Aang golpeó molesto las paredes de roca, un rubor cubría su rostro.

-Sokka! Toph! Podrían dejar de hacer ruido!! – gritó enfadado – hay gente decente que quiere dormir!

A pasos pesados volvió a su carpa, donde Katara parecía dormir ajena a toda realidad.

Aang se revolvió molesto en su saco, y se maldijo por tener los sentidos tan sensibles.

Se tapó los oídos en intentó volver a dormir, pero un certero golpe en su saco le hizo caer sobre Katara, despertándola en el acto.

-Aang!!

Sokka y Toph escucharon graciosamente el grito de Katara, seguido por una sonora – y de seguro, dolorosa – bofetada.

-es que acaso no hay nadie que entienda al avatar!

Gritó Aang frustrado y, muy molesto, levantó su propia tienda de roca, herméticamente cerrada, para prevenir cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior; especialmente el de dos amantes que se reían por lo bajo de sus amigos, de las rocas y de la nada.

Iroh miró fijamente su taza de té, mientras, frente a él, el fuego de la fogata se agitaba bravamente. Entonces se recostó con una sonrisa en el rostro, escuchando los el ruido del aire ante los certeros golpes de su sobrino, las chispeantes brasas carbonizar la madera del fogón y la risa de Toph que venía de muy lejos en forma de ondas terrestres.

**FIN**.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé! quizás no cumple sus expectativas y bla bla, pero, no podían casarse!!! Al menos, no públicamente, no sería bien visto en su tribu – muy pronto- y quizás Sokka jamás llegase a tener el cargo de jefe de la tribu. Yo creo que se lo merece :3. 

En fin, gracias por acompañarme alo laaaaargo de esta historia :P sé que dije que iba a ser cortita, pero jamás sé como terminan mis historias, son hechos progresivos que se forman de acuerdo al estado de ánimo que me encuentro. Por eso al final se ve más romance, muchas pelis de por medio y canciones cebollas.

Muy rápido el final? Muy lento? A mi, personalmente, me ha gustado mucho el epílogo xD. Sin comentarios adicionales.

Y eso! De nuevo, Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron mensajes – make's me happy xD – y aquellos que no se perdieron ni un capítulo.

Ah!! Él título de la historia "Fell in love with a girl" es de los White Stripes. A mi me encanta (:, y me hace acordar mucho a Toph! Si la escuchan, quizás concuerden conmigo ;) - yo haciendo propagandas y weas xD –. Los versos entre medio de los capítulos o al final, corresponden a canciones que había escuchado mientras escribía. Alguna en especial que les haya gustado, me avisan y yo las reporto ;)

Jojojo, nada más que decir, creo. Si se me olvida… - cosa bastante probable – bueh… será

No se olviden dejar comentarios!!! Es el final, algo tendrán que decir xDDD o no? o.o no me manden avada kedavras por correo, pleeeeease º-º

Y, obvio!, ojalá nos encontremos en otra historia :D

Saludos!!! Y hasta pronto ;)


End file.
